Systematic Love
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Berawal dari deep web untuk hidup yang lebih baik. AU. Untuk Esile The Raven.


**Systematic Love**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei**

 **Story and written by (c) Panda Dayo**

 **Alternate Universe, Typo(s).**

 **Anggap saja penyihir juga ada di dunia modern.**

 **For Esile The Raven**

* * *

Karma memandangi dirinya sendiri di depan cermin seukuran dirinya. Pantulan tubuh gendut terlihat jelas, banyak lemak menumpuk dimana-mana. Dilihat darimanapun, ini adalah hasil dari gaya hidupnya yang serampangan dan tidak memperhatikan pola makan. Karma mendecih pelan sambil melihat ke arah kalender hijau di dinding yang tak jauh dari sisi kirinya, sebentar lagi ada acara reuni untuk para alumnus SMA Kunugigaoka. Tepatnya, seminggu lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, Karma ingin tampil lebih bohai—lebih ganteng, maksudnya.

Dulu, tubuhnya tidak sebesar gajah Afrika begini. Dia dulu tegap dan memiliki tubuh maskulin. Otot-otot jantan dan pesonanya hilang seketika saat cintanya ditolak gebetan semasa jaman akhir SMA. Ia makan tanpa ukuran, sering nyuri-nyuri waktu ngunyah camilan, sampai diam-diam pergi ke toko burger sendirian. Itu semua demi mengalihkan rasa stres dan sakit hati. Ketika Karma kesal lagi, ia akan makan sebanyak-banyaknya guna menambal luka batin.

Dan, beginilah akhirnya setelah lima tahun kelulusan berlalu. Karma benar-benar tak mengira waktu akan berlalu secepat itu.

Tadi siang salah satu mantan teman satu kelasnya di SMA, Kayano, menelponnya. Karma memang masih berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman lamanya meski tidak terlalu sering karena pekerjaannya. Tidak semuanya juga, sih, hanya beberapa yang dekat termasuk Kayano.

Karma bekerja sebagai asisten seorang akuntan publik di Niigata yang bernama Gakuhou. Pekerjaannya memang cukup berat karena harus menghitung uang dengan teliti, apalagi ketika membuat jurnal. Salah satu saja bisa berakibat fatal terhadap keseimbangan neraca di buku besar. Karma merantau ke sini, karena ia ingin menghindari teman-temannya yang bekerja di kota besar seperti Tokyo atau Nagoya. Setahu Karma, mereka semua mendapat pekerjaan di sana. Dan Karma memilih menyendiri, menghabiskan waktu untuk menyembuhkan sakit hati.

Karma tidak mungkin menolak undangan dari Kayano. Jika Karma tidak datang, maka ia yang ada dalam bahaya. Kayano bekerja di sebuah perusahaan IT, dan kabar terakhir yang didengar Karma, wanita itu pangkatnya sudah setara dengan eselon tiga. Kayano sangat ahli membuat _blackmail_. Ia masih menyimpan aib Karma di datanya. Aib itu datang bersamaan dengan pesan dari Kayano tadi siang.

* * *

 _'Akabane-san, reunian, yuk. Kangen nih. Sudah lima tahun kita semua terpisah. Datang ke Tokyo hari Minggu, aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun._

 _Ps : jika kau menolak akan kusebarkan berita kau masih ngompol sampai kelas dua SD_

 _*lampiran video*'_

* * *

Bagaimana bisa Karma menolaknya?! Harga dirinya sedang dipertaruhkan. Semasa remaja ia memang selalu tampil cemerlang, siapa sangka Kayano bisa menemukan rahasia terdalamnya. Akan jadi masalah buat Karma. Ia bisa-bisa mati karena malu.

Sekarang, apakah ia harus ke Tokyo dengan badan gendut begini?! Gebetannya pasti tertawa dan bilang, ' _Ternyata bener keputusan aku nolak kamu waktu itu, ya._ '

Karma terlalu hiperbola. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Karma tidak tahu harus kemana. Diet dalam waktu seminggu itu konyol, tidak akan terlihat perubahannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apakah dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang begini?

Karma mundur, merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Ia melihat kembali _handphone_ nya dan _browsing_ di internet. Jemarinya mengetik _keyword_ normal sampai _keyword_ paling tidak masuk akal. Karma lelah, ia membuka semua situs yang sekiranya memuat informasi yang dia cari. Karma sudah terlalu putus asa. Sembari batinnya menangis melankolis, ia tetap membaca satu per satu artikel yang telah dibukanya. Memang melelahkan, tapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak berusaha.

Sampai sore, hasilnya nihil.

* * *

"Kau mau diet?"

Pilihan terakhir Karma, bertanya kepada sesepuh di jalan bernama kehidupan. Karma dengan lancang berbicara kepada atasannya, lebih tepatnya berkonsultasi ketika jam istirahat bekerja di rumahnya.

Asano Gakuhou.

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin ada yang bisa ampuh dalam waktu seminggu." ragu Karma. Otaknya sudah benar-benar buntu. Gakuhou melihat raut asistennya yang begitu mengkhawatirkan. Jika Karma tidak fit, siapa lagi yang akan membantunya? Mencari asisten seorang akuntan itu tidak mudah, juga harus bisa dipercaya dan mempunyai semangat kerja yang tinggi. Jika ia tidak membantu Karma, maka kemungkinan ia akan pusing kepala karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang ia tangani sendiri, dan pendapatannya akan semakin berkurang. Gakuhou tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Aku punya sebuah saran, tapi ini rahasia."

Gakuhou mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Karma kemudian. Di bagian alamat tertulis dengan susunan mencurigakan. Tampilannya sama seperti _web_ yang biasa dipakai Karma, hanya saja—isinya sangat di luar dugaan.

Menyewa pembunuh bayaran, narkotika, semua hal yang dilarang oleh negara. Semua tampil dengan jelas di layar tanpa ada suatu sensor. Bahkan penjualan organ dalam.

"Ini ... deep web?" tanya Karma. Ia hanya sempat mendengar rumor soal _deep web_ dan sekarang rasanya bagai mimpi bisa melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Tepat sekali, tapi ini baru bagian permukaannya saja, aku tidak sehebat itu bisa langsung masuk ke intinya." ujar Gakuhou.

 _Bisa masuk deep web saja sudah keren, chikuso!_

"Er, lalu apa saran anda, Gakuhou-san?" Karma tidak yakin _deep web_ adalah solusi terbaik. Isinya saja sebagian berisi hal mengerikan. Karma menelan ludah, menunggu jawaban sang atasan.

"Aku sering membeli ramuan dari salah seorang penjual di sini. Kira-kira sudah lima tahun aku langganan padanya. Biasanya aku memesan obat pegal linu."

 _Beli obat pegal linu kok sampai pakai deep web segala, pak?!_

"Ah, begitu." Karma mengangguk pasrah. Jangan bantah atasan atau resign kemudian. Ha ha ha.

NO

"Cari saja Miss Lampir." Gakuhou mengarahkan. Karma mencari dan menemukannya tak jauh dari laman bagian atas. Karma mengklik dua ali dan terbukalah sebuah situs berisikan penawaran berbagai macam ramuan. Dari ramuan pegal linu, penghilang kantuk, penambah stamina, dan—

— _melangsingkan dan meremajakan tubuh dalam tempo sesingkat-singkatnya?_

Karma ngiler.

"Nah, lalu kau klik sini dan sini. Untuk pembayaran, biar aku saja." Gakuhou tertawa.

Karma kelagapan. "Tapi, saya jadi tidak enak sama anda, Gakuhou-san."

Gakuhou tersenyum tipis, sepasang matanya tertutup kelopak karena menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. _Ini sih gak sebanding kalo kamu gak jadi asisten saya lagi._

"Sekali-sekali terimalah bantuan dariku. Selama ini kau selalu bekerja keras, anggap saja bonus." jelas Gakuhou setengah jujur. Karma terharu, ternyata bosnya sangat perhatian dengan dia.

 _Sebentar_ —

"Terima kasih banyak, Gakuhou-san. Saya akan selalu mengingat kebaikan anda." Karma menunduk, merasa tidak enak.

Karma memulai dietnya keesokan hari setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Gakuhou bahkan memberinya cuti sampai di mana hari ia pulang dari acara reuni. Menurutnya, diet adalah hal yang penting serta bersifat privasi.

Karma terharu mempunyai atasan sebaik itu.

 _( Meski sebenarnya bukan begitu, sih )_

* * *

Ramuan pesanan Karma datang jam delapan. Petugas pos yang mengantarnya. Usai membubuhkan tanda tangan dan menutup pintu depan, Karma membawa kardus berukuran sedang yang katanya berisi ramuan itu ke kamarnya. Di sana, ia membuka bagian atas kardus yang diselotip kuat. Saat pertama kali Karma membukanya, tidak ada hal yang aneh. Bahkan ada kartu nama dari si penjual.

 _Miss Lampir_

 _81xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Silahkan hubungi nomor di atas bila mendapatkan kendala saat melakukan prosesi meminum ramuan_

Penjual yang sangat bertanggung jawab, mungkin.

 _Tapi, kenapa jualannya di deep web—_

Karma melihat isi kardus itu. Ada kotak lagi yang berukuran lebih kecil. Karma membukanya, dan menemukan kotak yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Pada lapisan keempat, barulah ia melihat sebuah botol berwarna hijau. Bentuk botolnya seperti botol air mineral yang sering ia lihat di minimarket atau vending machine. Karma mengamati lagi. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan selain warna air dalam botol tersebut. Mungkin mengandung ekstrak herbal? Pula, penutup botolnya menggunakan sebuah sumbat dan tali, persis seperti di film fiksi yang menceritakan tentang abad pertengahan.

Karma menemukan sebuah buku kecil bertuliskan panduan untuk meminum. Ramuan ini dikonsumsi cukup satu kali dalam sehari. Waktunya tidak ditentukan apakah harus pagi, siang, atau malam. Namun lebih dianjurkan untuk meminumnya sesaat sebelum tidur agar lebih ampuh. Karma manggut-manggut sendiri. Ia harus bersabar demi mendapatkan hasil terbaik.

Lalu, harus apakah dia saat menunggu waktu minum obat ini?

"Aku makan saja, deh."

* * *

Sudah lima hari tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Karma. Ditelepon gak diangkat disms gak dibales apa sih maunya. Gakuhou sedikit mencemaskannya, bagaimana kalau ramuannya tidak cocok dan Karma jatuh sakit lalu dead end?

Siapa lagi yang mau membantunya dengan gaji murah?!

 _Bangke_.

Gakuhou datang ke rumah Karma pagi-pagi sekali. Rumah beraksen Jepang ini hanya kontrakan, penghuni aslinya pindah ke kota sebelah. Rumah Karma tidak begitu jauh dari kediamannya, dan Gakuhou memutuskan untuk datang mengeceknya sendiri. Takut asistennya kenapa-napa.

Gakuhou mengetuk pintu pelan, menunggu respon dari penghuni yang berada di dalam. Satu menit, dua menit, —sampai lima menit tidak ada jawaban. Gakuhou nyelonong masuk dengan kawat multifungsi.

 _ **Cklek**_

Ilegal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini adalah detik-detik penentuan masa depan Gakuhou beserta pundi-pundi uangnya! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!

Gakuhou melangkah perlahan-lahan. Meminimalkan suara dari langkah kakinya. Kanan kiri sepi. Sejauh mata memandang juga masih belum terlihat apa yang ia cari. Gakuhou menelusuri lantai pertama dari dapur, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, sampai kamar mandi. Karena tidak menemukan apa-apa, ia memutuskan naik ke lantai dua. Di lantai dua ada dua buah pintu bersisian. Gakuhou main tebak-tebakan. Yang mana sekiranya kamar asistennya?

Gakuhou memilih pintu paling kiri. Ia melihat sebuah kamar yang berantakan dengan bungkus camilan bertebaran. Di atas sebuah futon, ada sebuah gundukan selimut yang diduga sebagai manusia.

"Akabane?"

Gundukan itu bergerak perlahan saat mendengar suara Gakuhou. Sebuah kepala muncul di ujung selimut, rambut merah itu sudah pasti asistennya. Tidak salah lagi.

"Ga-Gakuhou-san—" ia terlihat sedikit malu. "Ja-jangan lihat."

"Kenapa, Akabane?" heran Gakuhou sambil berupaya mendekat.

"Ano ... um, sejujurnya aku juga bingung harus bilang apa." disibak penghalang berupa selimut, dan Gakuhou auto jantungan. Akabane Karma, asistennya yang gendut itu kini berubah beratus-ratus derajat. Tubuhnya jadi langsing seperti model, tubuh tegap, dan tampak maskulin. Gakuhou berkali-kali mengucek mata, menganggap ini hanya fatamorgana.

"Akabane, itukah kau?"

* * *

"Kirara, mana cuciannya?!"

"Sebentar, lagi sibuk!"

"Sibuk apanya daritadi kau hanya menatap layar laptop!"

"Ini demi masa depanku!"

"Jangan buat alasan, cuci bajumu sendiri!"

Kirara menghela napas. Kenapa tidak ada yang mau mengerti dengan kesulitannya?

Sebagai seorang penyihir (tentunya identitas dirahasiakan) yang menghadapi era modern, mencari uang sangat sulit. Kaum penyihir sudah hampir punah, dan kebetulan keluarganya adalah bagian dari itu. Namun, tentu saja mereka menjaga rahasia itu rapat-rapat. Gawat jika terbongkar, bisa-bisa disate sama warga sekampung. Keluarga Kirara sedikit unik, tiap individu memiliki kemampuan sihir yang berbeda-beda. Misal, kakak tertua di keluarga ini bisa menumbuhkan tanaman yang telah mati, kakak kedua bisa mengendalikan air dan angin—

— _tenang, gak bakal jadi avat*r kok ini._

Kemampuan Kirara sendiri adalah dapat permak wajah dan tubuh orang menjadi cakep nan aduhai. Sayang, ia tak bisa menggunakan kemampuan itu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kalau bisa ia gunakan sendiri, dari dulu mungkin ia sudah jadi kembang desa. Atau mungkin setara dengan Yamato Nadeshiko?

Takdir memang kejam. Kirara harus terbiasa menghadapi kenyataan. Ia memang tidak minta dilahirkan, tapi, bagaimanapun, selama ia masih bernafas maka ia harus bertahan. Salah satu cara bertahan hidup Kirara adalah dengan berjualan ramuan permak bodi _online_. Tentu saja itu ramuan sihirnya yang jitu. Kirara hanya menjual dagangannya via _deep web_ , karena keuntungannya lebih banyak dari yang ia dengar. Dan memang di _deep web_ ini sangat menguntungkan. Barang dagangannya bisa laku keras dengan harga mahal. Memang kemungkinan hanya akan ada sedikit konsumen, tapi pendapatan adalah segalanya. Selain itu, Kirara memilih deep web karena merasa akan lebih aman identitasnya di sini. Kirara masih belum mau digrebek hanya karena dia memiliki ilmu sihir, terima kasih.

Kirara menerawang. Beberapa hari lalu om Gakuhou tidak pesan ramuan pegal linu (tentu saja ini buatan salah satu saudaranya yang ia berdayakan)seperti biasa. Ia justru memesan ramuan permak tubuh. Dapat melangsingkan badan serta membuat orang yang memakainya makin terlihat cakep. Masalahnya, om Gakuhou itu sudah _nice body_ dan ganteng. Lalu, apa gunanya om Gakuhou beli ramuan itu, ya? Apa dia masih merasa kurang?

Kirara beranjak setelah menutup laptop. Besok dia ada acara dan hari ini dia harus ke salon. Simpel; Kirara tidak bisa dandan. Masa dia mau tampil memalukan. Meski tidak akan ada banyak perubahan, setidaknya itu sedikit lebih baik. Walau Kirara tidak begitu mengenang masa SMA-nya, tetapi mana bisa ia menolak undangan reuni yang dikirimkan temannya beberapa hari lalu. Hitung-hitung sebagai formalitas. Dan siapa tahu, ia bisa mendapatkan konsumen.

 _Good job,_ Kirara.

* * *

" _Akabane, tunggu aku di stasiun, ya. Sebentar lagi aku sampai."_

Karma menyanderkan bagian punggungnya ke kursi. Dia sudah tiba di stasiun lalu sms Kayano, tetapi sepertinya Kayano agak sibuk. Mungkin ada sedikit urusan di jalan.

"Akabane?"

Karma menoleh, sesosok penampakan muncul tanpa permisi. Karma sedikit kaget, namun ia buru-buru menenangkan dirinya kembali.

"Err, Kirara-san?"

"Yo."

Penampilan Kirara sedikit berbeda. Walau rambut hitam ikalnya masih sama, tetapi Karma bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda darinya. Kemeja kotak-kotaknya? Atau apa? Karma sendiri tidak tahu. Dari memori Karma, Kirara jauh lebih angker daripada hari ini.

Kirara adalah teman satu kelasnya di tahun terakhir SMA. Pelopor klub okult yang tersohor kemana-mana. Melayani pengusiran roh jahat di berbagai tempat. Bahkan Karma dengar mereka rutin mengadakan ritual pemujaan. Karma hanya sekadar tahu, tak pernah dekat dengannya.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Karma.

"Iya, jomblo." sahut Kirara.

"Aku juga jomblo."

"Bohong, ah. Cakep begitu." puji Kirara tulus tanpa maksud terselubung, tapi Karma salah tanggap. _Apa Kirara naksir aku?_ —batinnya pede. Kepedean malah.

"Aku nunggu Kayano. Kau dijemput Kayano juga?"

"Enggak juga, aku sudah tahu lokasinya. Aku cuma nemenin kamu sebentar, kasihan kelihatan jomblo. Cakep kok nganggur."

 _Bajigur_.

"Sekarang kau bekerja di mana, Kirara-san?" tanya Karma memulai topik.

"Di rumah, aku buka usaha laundry." memberdayakan saudara yang bisa mengendalikan air dan angin sangat menguntungkan. Bisa buka usaha laundry. Bukan hanya itu, Kirara berusaha menutupi pekerjaannya yang sesungguhnya. Rahasia negara, cuy.

"Rumahmu? Di mana rumahmu?" Karma kepo.

"Di Sakae. Kenapa? Mau ngelamar aku?" gantian Kirara kelewat percaya diri. Gak sadar wajahnya tidak memenuhi standar untuk digebet.

"Enggak lah, kampret." menyesal sudah Karma mengajak orang ini bicara. Harusnya ia mengabaikan Kirara dan menunggu Kayano di luar stasiun daripada digeerin sama makhluk halus.

"Maaf, sedikit macet, Akabane!" dari kejauhan, seorang perempuan berlari menghampiri keduanya yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Lama banget, Kayano." ujar Karma. Padahal cuma lewat sepuluh menit. Kayano segera bedapologi dan membawa keduanya keluar dari sana.

"Sudah lama ya kita gak kumpul-kumpul." Kayano memanggil taksi lewat, dan segera ketiganya masuk ke dalam sana. Lokasi reuni ternyata lumayan jaraknya dari stasiun. Kata Kayano butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kayano yang berbicara dan bercerita. Tentang pengalamannya bekerja, sebagian besar. Karma dan Kirara sesekali menyahut, tapi masih kalah porsi dengan perempuan satu itu. Kayano dari dulu selalu mempunyai banyak kisah untuk diceritakan. Dari fakta sampai hoax tidak pernah luput dari bahasannya; semuanya. Karma sesaat berpikir, tidakkah sebaiknya Kayano jadi wartawan saja. Bisa lebih bebas, dirasa?

Setengah jam tidak begitu lama, mereka tahu-tahu sudah sampai di pelataran sebuah gedung besar. Banyak kendaraan —rerata mobil— yang parkir juga di sana. Mereka bertiga turun dari taksi setelah Kayano membayar sejumlah uang. Di dalam gedung sangat ramai, berisikan orang-orang yang menghadiri acara hari itu.

"Kayano, kau kembali?"

Suara lembut itu memecahkan lamunan Karma. Kenangan lamanya terngiang lagi ketika seseorang dengan rambut sebiru langit datang menghampiri.

Gebetan yang dulu nolak dia, Shiota Nagisa.

"Wah, Karma-kun. Lama tak bertemu." Nagisa memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Kirara-san juga, ayo makan kuenya, di sebelah sana enak-enak." rayunya.

"Makasih, Nagisa. Tapi, aku mau keliling dulu." Kirara teringat tujuan awal. Ia harus melihat calon mangsa di kemudian hari—entah siapa itu.

"Yah. Karma-kun mau ikut?" tanya Nagisa penuh dengan binar harapan pada matanya.

Sialan.

 _Mana bisa Karma menolaknya?_

Reuni mungkin bukan hal yang begitu diharapkan oleh Karma. Tapi, hari ini ia menikmatinya. Sudah banyak teman-temannya yang dulu no life mulai bekerja. Bahkan Karma sendiri tidak menyangkanya. Dunia selalu berubah, ya.

"Oh, Karma-kun jadi asisten akuntan? Keren!" komentar Nagisa saat Karma bercerita. Karma menggaruk bagian belakang kepala yang tidak gatal, "tidak juga, aku masih belum apa-apa."

"Tapi, bukankah Niigata terlalu jauh? Kenapa Karma-kun tidak kerja di dekat Tokyo saja?"

 **Skak**.

 _Mampus aku_ ,— Akabane Karma.

"Ha-hanya mencari pengalaman." elaknya.

"Karma-kun, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?"

Saking tidak terbiasanya berbicara dengan Nagisa membuat Karma kelabakan. Apa benar wajahnya jadi pucat hanya karena topik tidak mutu ini?

"I ... itu—"

"Akabane, ikut aku sebentar."

Acara doki-doki Karma harus terputus saat sebuah tangan lain menariknya. Karma menoleh, melihat siapa yang lancang menarik tangannya. Ternyata itu Kirara. Apalagi sekarang? Kirara menolongnya dari situasi tadi? Apa ia sengaja membuat Karma berhutang padanya?

"Kirara-san?"

"Kau itu bego atau apa, sih?" sinis Kirara setelah mereka menyingkir dari keramaian, di halaman belakang. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Akabane."

"Bukan urusanmu." balas Karma tak kalah sengit. "aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Kirara memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau yakin?" heran dengan sikap Karma. Ia hanya bermaksud baik dengan tak membiarkan Karma terlihat konyol di depan orang yang ia suka. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih.

"Sangat yakin."

"Aku juga tidak peduli, tapi sebaiknya kau lebih memperhatikan dirimu sendiri, Akabane." dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Kirara kemudian pergi. Meninggalkan Karma seorang diri.

* * *

Kirara berada di kereta terakhir hari ini. Seharian reuni hingga membuat ia lupa waktu. Besok, ia harus membuat stok ramuan lagi untuk dijual bulan depan. Menyedihkan. Menjadi penyihir diam-diam di jaman seperti ini. Andaikan saja Kirara bisa menguasai sihir terbang. Sayangnya itu adalah sihir tingkat tinggi dan memerlukan banyak mana sekali pakai.

 _Bisakah Kirara berkhayal dulu?_

Kirara turun ketika keretanya sampai. Kirara menunggu orang-orang lain keluar terlebih dulu. Maaf saja ia tak suka berdesakan. Tubuhnya sudah kurus kering, jadi ia tidak mau tubuhnya menjadi papan gilasan seketika.

Rumahnya hanya perlu lima belas menit jalan kaki dari stasiun. Sepanjang melangkahkan kaki, Kirara menikmati suasana malam kota Sakae. Begitu ramai dan dan riuh, mengiringi gemerlap lampu di kota. Kalau bisa, Kirara ingin tetap berada di sini. Walau penyihir juga memiliki batasan usia, tapi Kirara tidak ingin meninggalkan kota kelahirannya ini.

Kirara sampai di rumah pukul 20.49 waktu setempat. Kirara yakin semua saudaranya sudah tidur. Maka, Kirara memakai alternatif pintu rahasia yang ia buat khusus untuk dirinya sendiri di bawah tangga luar. Kirara melangkah pelan-pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara.

Kirara tiba di kamarnya dengan selamat sentosa. Ia segera merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Hari ini ia lelah sekali.

Ponsel Kirara berdering, meski sedikit enggan untuk menjawabnya karena hari sudah malam. Siapa lagi yang sekarang menelponnya? Kurang kerjaan.

"Ya—oh, maaf, Tuan." Kirara mendengarkan seksama suara di seberang sana. "Kebetulan aku ada di Sakae, kita bisa bertemu di Tokyo besok. Ya, baik."

 ** _Pip_**

Kirara terbilang jarang sekali mendapat telpon komplain atau lainnya. Kecuali Gakuhou yang jadi pelanggan setianya selama lima tahun dan kadang konsultasi. Siapa yang tadi telpon? Suaranya sih tidak seperti Gakuhou, mungkin saja pelanggan lain. Kirara pun menutup sepasang matanya, besok ia harus bekerja.

* * *

Esoknya, Kirara bersiap untuk berangkat lagi ke Tokyo. Semalam, pelanggan itu berbicara mengenai bagaimana cara mengembalikan efek ramuannya. Well, tidak semudah itu. Kirara harus tahu dulu alasan mengapa si pelanggan berniat menghapus efek ramuannya. Selama ini pelanggannya selalu puas dan tidak pernah meminta hal seperti ini.

Mereka janjian untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe dekat Tokyo Sky Tree. Kirara mendapat pesan bahwa orang itu mengenakan kemeja merah. Kirara celingukan, dan menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal duduk santai menyeruput kopi di meja nomor enam.

Kirara berkeringat dingin. _Gak, gak mungkin—_

Kirara memastikan sekali lagi. Orang itu masih ada di sana. Kirara belum rabun apalagi katarak. Tapi, mendadak ia sakit jantung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tidak ada orang lain yang mengenakan kemeja merah selain dia. Kirara memasrahkan diri, biarlah. Setidaknya ia tahu dengan siapa ia berbicara.

"Lama menunggu, Akabane?" Kirara mengambil kursi di hadapan kliennya kali ini. Suara deritan terdengar jelas ketika kaki kursi bergesekan dengan lantai di bawahnya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Kirara-san?"

"Bukankah kau sedang menunggu seseorang, Akababe Karma?"

Sedikit lama Karma berfikir. Mencerna tiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Kirara tadi.

"Ah—! Kau ...!" pekiknya. "Harusnya aku tahu itu kau!" Karma mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Tidak menyangka ada cocoklogi seekstrem ini (?).

"Jadi, kenapa kau ingin menghilangkan efeknya? Kau kan sudah makin seksi dan bohai sekarang?" tanya Kirara.

Karma menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Aku merasa tidak jujur dengan diriku sendiri, jadi itu alasanku ingin menghilangkan efek ramuan yang aku beli."

"Tunggu." sela Kirara. "Kupikir yang akan menemuiku adalah Gakuhou-san. Kenapa ramuan itu ada padamu sementara yang membelinya adalah Gakuhou-san?" Kirara mengingat lagi. Ia tidak salah baca, waktu itu Gakuhou yang memesan ramuannya.

"Gakuhou-san atasanku—kalian sudah lama kenal?" Karma mengernyit.

"Begitulah, ia sering beli ramuan pegal linu. Tulang tua. Tapi, ganteng, sih." komentar gadis berambut ikal hitam.

"Kau naksir dia?" Kirara langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Oke, Gakuhou memang cakep, tapi selera Kirara bukan om-om, terima kasih.

"Alasanmu hanya itu, Akabane? Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu?" Kirara mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Jadi, sebelum meminum ramuan itu Karma gendut? Itu alasan yang masuk akal. Makanya, sebelum acara reuni terutama saat berhadapan dengan gebetannya ( Kirara pikir Karma masih menyukainya ) ia meminum ramuan itu agar merasa lebih baik. Meski Karma tidak menjelaskan apa-apa soal ini, tapi Kirara yakin dengan asumsinya barusan.

"Yah, aku yakin."

Kirara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. "Ini penawarnya. Minum sekali saja, dan kau akan langsung kembali seperti semula."

"Terima ka—"

"Tapi ingat, Akabane. Kau tidak bisa meminum ramuan yang sebelumnya kau beli. Kau mungkin saja mati. Aku tidak bohong."

Karma berkeringat dingin. Sudah jelas sekali bahwa ia takut mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kematian. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi sekarang. Ia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Karma meneguk ludah.

Menghadiri reuni kemarin menyadarkannya bahwa ia harus jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tidak memakai tipuan untuk mengelabui orang lain. Bagaimanapun, memakai jalan pintas adalah perbuatan tercela. Jika Karma ingin berubah, maka ia harus mengganti kebiasaan buruknya dan mengikuti jejak Gakuhou untuk hidup sehat. Karma harus bisa berubah sendiri, bukan dengan solusi instan menggunakan ramuan apalah.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Kirara-san."

Senyuman Karma menjadi penutup hari itu.

* * *

 **Omake #1 :**

"Omong-omong, Akabane, aku penasaran dari dulu ..." Kirara memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"Apa?" Karma menatap heran.

"... kau tahu kan, kalau Nagisa itu laki-laki?"

Hening sesaat.

"Secara sadar, iya."

* * *

 **Omake #2 :**

"Sebentar, ada telpon dari Gakuhou-san." Kirara mengangkat ponselnya. Gakuhou berbicara panjang lebar dan Kirara mendengarkan.

"Ya, baik."

Pip.

"Gakuhou-san bilang apa?" tanya Karma penasaran.

"... aku diajak dinner."

"Kau terima?"

"Dia pundi-pundi uangku."

"Kalian dekat sekali sampai kau diajak makan malam." celoteh Karma. "Kau suka Gakuhou-san, gak? Aku bisa bantu nyomblangin kalau kau mau. Meski dia sudah punya anak, sih. Jadi, seleramu itu duda—"

"ENGGAK."

* * *

 **Omake #3**

Gakuhou sedang menikmati _jogging_ di pagi hari. Karma sms sudah tiba di Niigata semalam dan mungkin akan datang pagi ini. Gakuhou menampakkan raut cerah, tidak sabar melihat perkembangan asistennya.

"Gakuhou-san, pagi." seseorang menyapanya di jalan. Gakuhou menoleh dan terbeliak. Ia mengenali siapa yang menyapanya pagi ini.

"Akabane, kok kamu jadi gendut lagi?!"

* * *

 **Omake #4**

Suasana makan malam ini begitu membunuh Kirara. Gelap-gelapan dan hanya memanfaatkan lilin sebagai sumber penerang kali ini. Kaya ritual ngepet.

Jauh-jauh Gakuhou datang ke Sakae hanya demi acara murahan begini. Makan malamnya sih di restoran ternama, tapi Kirara tak bisa tenang sedari tadi. Gakuhou sudah cengar-cengir sambil bertanya-tanya tentang keseharian Kirara. Kirara tak bisa kabur karena Gakuhou adalah pelanggan yang berharga. Ia hanya bisa menjawab seadanya.

"Jadi gini, Kirara-san ..."

Kirara menunggu.

Gakuhou memberikan sebuah kotak berlapis beludru merah.

 ** _Siapa pun, tolong kubur Kirara sekarang_**.

* * *

 **Tamat**.


End file.
